


你知道你知道的是啥吗

by MilkTeaAthlete (Kidolle)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/MilkTeaAthlete
Summary: 所有人都知道 Jensen 和 Misha 在一起了。没人细想过这事儿，他们就是知道。除了Jensen和Misha本人，只有他俩不知道。几个星期内发生了一些事情，至少现在大家都知道了同一件事。
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 6





	你知道你知道的是啥吗

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ljunattainable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljunattainable/gifts).
  * A translation of [Do You Know What You Think You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649287) by [ljunattainable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljunattainable/pseuds/ljunattainable). 



> 标题译名我真的想了很久，最后还是决定走沙雕风格，对此我很抱歉（其实没有  
> 以及我说我很抱歉我搞了RPS但我其实不是真的感到抱歉，因为这篇文太他妈可爱了，看得我全程嘴角疯狂上扬，RPS预警，大家磕个快乐就好，不要太当真。  
> Thank you @ljunattainable for letting me translate this incredibly cute fanfic!

所有人都知道 Jensen 和 Misha 在一起了。没人细想过这事儿，但所有人都知道——除了Jensen和Misha本人，他俩不知道。

没人知道Jensen和Misha不知道这件事，除了Jared，但他啥都没说。毕竟这怪好玩的。

这个状态已经一年了，所有人都对现状很满意，不管是知道这件事的还是不知道这件事的人。但总有那么几件事，让那些以为自己知道点什么的人不确定自己到底知道了什么，而那些以前不知道，现在知道了的人不确定自己是不是想知道这事儿。

第一件事很小很天真，发生在温哥华的一个冷到结冰的早上: 被问到Jensen在哪里的时候，Misha说他不知道。

当然了，不是说他们会把对方装在自己的口袋里随身带着，但他们确实总在一块儿，不在一块儿的时候又总能知道对方在哪儿。Jared 不确定他俩是单纯的什么都告诉对方，还是他俩能互相感应。他希望是后者，因为那样的话超甜的。但其实也有点惊悚，现在想想的话。

“Misha? ” Bob在片场叫他。

“怎么? ” Misha从手机上抬起头，他短信正发到一半。

“Jensen迟到了，他在哪? ”

Misha四下看了看，周围有一群担心的眼神，还有人奇怪的倒抽了一口气，他皱着眉想了想说: “要是他不在这，那我也不知道他在哪，抱歉了。”

Misha完全没注意到那些眼神啊抽气声啊，完全没有多想。他低头对着手机接着发短信，完全没有注意到周围人都在小声议论着， “他们肯定吵架了” ，“你觉得他们还好吗? ”，“Misha看着好难过哦。”

但Misha其实一点都不难过。他甚至完全没想到这是一年多以来第一次他不知道Jensen在哪，因为他不知道他一直知道。

然而 Jared 对这不怎么常见的情况很感兴趣。会不会是心灵感应出了什么问题？“为什么你不知道Jensen在哪里? ”

“啊? ” Misha迷惑地看着Jared，但Jared就是一脸觉得好笑的表情，“我不是Jensen的监护人。”

“哦不，伙计，你就是，”Jared神秘兮兮地说着，然后在Misha有机会对此多想之前就笑嘻嘻地走开了。但实际上，当Misha真的开始考虑这件事情，他最先想到的不是什么抖机灵的妙语，而是充满担心的：“好吧，确实是，但他在哪? ”

Misha的手机在这时响了起来，是Jensen的来电铃声。“Jensen？你在哪？”Misha的声音听着比他愿意承认的还要担心，他决定无视这件事。

“车爆胎了，帮我和大家道个歉，告诉他们我半小时后到。你能找个人来接我吗? ”

“没问题。”Misha放松了下来，因为他现在知道Jensen在哪了。然后他意识到自己现在完全符合了Jared那现在想想不怎么无害的评论，觉得有点不爽。

但过了一小时，Jensen到片场的时候，Misha已经忘了这事。Jensen的第一个问题是“为什么Jim问我我俩是不是吵架了? ”他一屁股坐在Misha旁边的导演椅上。

Misha抬头看着Jensen，“我不知道。”

”你是不是对谁说了点啥? ”

“说什么? ”

“我不造啊，比如我有多烦人之类的? ” Jensen咧着嘴笑。

“我来告诉你为什么，”Jared说着，出现在他们身后，把Jensen和Misha吓了一跳。

Jensen伸出一根手指指着Jared，“认真的吗，伙计? 你干的，你跟别人说我们吵架了? ”

“啥，不，我没有! 看在老天的份上，你们两个聪明人怎么能这么迟钝! ”

“所以呢，是怎样? ” Misha问。

“今天早上，你，”Jared指着Misha，“不知道你，”又指着Jensen，“在哪儿。”

“然后? ”Misha问道。

“然后就没了。就这样。你们总是知道对方在哪儿。讲真，你们没注意到吗? ”

“没有，”Misha和Jensen同时说。

“矮油，真可爱。”Jared笑了，Misha和Jensen都瞪着他。“所以，”他坐了下来，继续说，“当你，Misha，不知道你，Jensen，在哪的时候，大家就以为是你们吵架了。真的很简单。”

Misha 和 Jensen 看上去似乎不觉得这很简单。

Misha从座位上站起来，Jensen看着他，想都没想就问: “Misha，你要去哪... ... 哦，”他话说到了一半，突然有点迷惑。

Misha咬着嘴唇走开，不让自己告诉Jensen他要去哪里， 而Jensen默默咽下了没问完的问题。Jared看着他的朋友们脸上迷茫的神情哈哈大笑。

在接下来的几天里，Jensen和Misha试探性地回到了之前知道对方在哪儿的状态，并对他们知道和不知道的事情都很满意。其他人都松了一口气，因为他们不吵架了，并且回到了对现状很满意的状态：知道Jensen和Misha还在一起，一切都很好。

第二件事更严重，更可怕，绝对动摇了 Jensen以为自己知道的和不知道的事情，但却成功地强化了其他人以为自己知道的印象。

此前拍摄现场没出过什么严重事故，但这次Misha出了场很完蛋的车祸。他的头和胳膊被狠狠撞了，但他不愿意去医院。Jensen和Jared都想把他劝去医院，但他非说自己没事，他们只好放弃了。不过Phil还是把他关在拖车里关了一个小时，逼他好好休息，也为了看看他会不会晕过去，所以很自然的，Jensen坐在Misha的拖车里陪着他。

问题在于， Jensen 真的非常了解 Misha。他了解他的走路方式，他的坐姿，他头倾斜的角度和他说话的语气。尽管Misha非常努力的隐藏这些细微变化，他还是注意到了。“你不舒服，”他坐在一张小桌子上，再次试着劝躺在沙发上的Misha去医院。

Misha一只胳膊搭在脸上，挡着午后穿过窗户的的太阳光，他念念叨叨的安慰Jensen：“我没事，真的，Jensen，我以前也撞过头，就是疼而已。胳膊也就是有点淤青。我只要睡一觉就好了。”

”我很担心你，” Misha挪开他的胳膊看着他的朋友，但不知道怎么安慰他，只能拍拍他的膝盖，用他最真诚的表情说“相信我”。Jensen从没信过Misha真诚的表情，但他也没办法，只能沮丧的看着Misha在沙发上打瞌睡，他太固执了。

规定的一小时过去之后，Phil来查看Misha的情况，问他需不需要重新安排今天剩下的拍摄。Misha后脑勺有个鸡蛋那么大的肿块，他头疼的要命，但这不是他遇过的最糟的情况，所以他说自己没事。Jensen和Phil看着都不相信他，但除了把Misha锁在拖车里，他们也干不了别的。所以他们耸了耸肩，都回到了片场。

很明显，很快Misha的状态就没那么好了。头疼让他很难集中注意力，经常念错台词或者站错位置。过了一会儿，Phil走上前去找Jensen，“带他回家，让他好好睡一觉。我们今晚拍Jared的特写，不会耽误我们进度的。”

意料之中的，Misha对此又生气又觉得抱歉，但他还是让Jensen开车送自己回家了。

回到自己的公寓之后，Misha甚至允许自己向Jensen承认自己又累又头疼，尽管他隐瞒了自己有点视力模糊，以及他不记得自己的拖鞋在哪了。所以Jensen小心翼翼地确保Misha的卧室里什么都有，主要是水和止痛药，并且一直看着他在床上躺下，虽然现在还是傍晚。“你想我留下来吗? ”Jensen问，他看着Misha躺在羽绒被里，看起来很困，眼睛半闭着，头发有点乱，像是已经睡了几个小时，“我可以去我那个房间，我这里有多余的东西。” 

“不用，没事的。我睡几个小时就好了。回家吧。”Misha已经是半睡着的状态了，声音迷迷糊糊的。

Jensen还是留下来了。他还是担心Misha，这个顽固的混蛋。他家离这儿20分钟，要是他急着回来，20分钟显得太远了。

他想告诉Misha他要留下来，但对方轻微的鼾声让他轻轻笑了。Misha真是很会睡觉。

Jensen没有叫他，只把Misha的手机放在了床头柜上，和准备的其他东西放在一起，想着如果他醒了要找他就可以给他打电话。之后他溜到厨房，匆匆忙忙地准备了点晚饭和啤酒。

Jared结束了晚上的拍摄之后来看Misha，时间刚过午夜。他猜到了Jensen会在这里。“他怎么样? ”Jared脱下外套和围巾，挂在门后的挂钩上。

“一回来就睡着了。来点啤酒？”

“当然，好极了，”他疲惫的躺在Misha的沙发上说。他刚安顿好自己，看着Jensen搜罗Misha的冰箱找啤酒，听到Misha在公寓的另一头有动静。Jensen拿着啤酒回来的时候，Jared朝后面比划了一下，“他醒了，你想去看看他吗? ”

“好啊，我马上回来。”

“ Jensen? ” Misha听上去呼吸不畅，病怏怏的，他似乎很惊讶，但看到是Jensen就放下心来。他背靠着墙支撑自己站着。“你还在这。”

“你看着糟透了，怎么了? ”Jensen双手抓着Misha的胳膊肘，担心地看着Misha失焦，略微受到惊吓的眼神，看着他额头上的汗珠闪闪发亮，鼻子和脸颊因为不舒服微微皱着。他睡觉穿的 T恤和睡裤被汗浸湿了，粘在他身上，让他看着比原来更小更单薄。

“不太舒服，有点恶心” 刚说完，他就摇摇晃晃地穿过大厅来到浴室，紧接着是马桶座圈被掀起的咔嗒声，然后是呕吐的声音。

Jensen沿着走廊叫了Jared，然后立刻跟着Misha进了浴室，一只手轻轻拍着他的后背。Misha抬起头靠在浴缸边缘坐下，抓起一些卫生纸擦嘴时，他轻声安抚着他：“我在这呢，没事的。”

Jared一秒钟后出现了，他甚至不知道谁看起来更糟，是显然病得很重，看着像要晕过去的Misha，还是显然吓坏了的Jensen。Jared低头看了眼Misha，做了一个简短的评估: “我要去叫救护车了，我再去拿点水来。” Jared站起来的时候停了一下看了眼Jensen。

Jensen看起来好像不知道他该做什么，他的脸上写满了心烦意乱，站在Misha边上，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，看上去就像他想做更多，但不知道应该做什么。

Jared对他的朋友感到一阵同情。“他会没事的。抱着他，他看起来很需要这个。” 说完他给了他一个迅速的微笑，然后离开了。

Jared带着Misha 的水回来的时候，他很欣慰的看到Jensen完全执行了他的指令。Jensen背对着浴缸坐着，Misha靠着他，头放在他的肩膀上，Jensen的双臂紧紧地抱着他，手指在他背后交叉着，Jensen的头放在Misha的头顶，对着他的头发低语着一些听不清的话。Misha闭着眼睛，Jared不确定他是不是还清醒着。

“我去等救护车，你们在这没事吧? ”Jared确认了一下，Jensen点头之后他就离开了公寓，在停车场等着紧急救援人员。

不出所料，医院要求Misha必须住院接受检查和监测。他有严重的脑震荡，他们都怀疑是，只有Misha觉得他睡一觉就好了。“是哦，睡一觉啥都能好，”Jensen念叨他，他对Misha固执的生气超过了他的担心。好在Misha对此心里还有点数，看起来很不好意思。

在医生们无数次地保证Misha会没事，Jensen离开之后他不会有任何死亡的危险，Jared才终于能把Jensen拖出去几分钟，喝点咖啡，聊聊天。

让 Jared 觉得好笑的是，医院里的每个人都觉得这挺甜的，Jensen 这么担心他的男朋友。当然了，除了Jensen，因为他不知道Misha是他男朋友。

“来，给。你的小脑瓜里到底在想什么？你想太多了，我都能看出来你在胡思乱想。”

Jensen皱着眉头，坐立不安，最后还是叹了一口气，从他一直盯着的地板上的油毡上抬起眼睛。“我在那一点用都没有，一点忙都帮不上。”

停顿，看 Jensen 没有打算进一步补充说明，Jared 觉得他应该说点有用的，“对，你确实是，”好吧，这话不怎么鼓励人，但似乎意外的有点效果。

Jensen皱起了眉头，“Misha是我的朋友，所以我当然会关心他，也担心他，但是我当时吓到了，真的吓到了。”他停顿了一下，想了想接下来要说的话，又补充说: “然后你让我抱着他，我照做了，感觉... ... 我不知道... ... 我感觉很好。照顾他感觉很好。我感觉好多了。所以我觉得他也感觉好多了。这很奇怪，对吧? ”

“呃，那目前为止一切都很好啊。不奇怪啊，我没觉得。为什么你觉得奇怪? ”

Jensen看着Jared，似乎不确定他的朋友会对自己要说的话作何反应，但他最后还是叹了口气承认道: “我想吻他。”

“然后呢? ”

这并不是Jensen以为会从他的高个朋友那听到的回答，他皱着眉头: “我们只是朋友。”

“朋友也可以接吻。实际上，我似乎记得你们已经在成百上千的粉丝面前做过这种事了。”Jared指出。

“我的意思是，浪漫的那种。别这么混蛋，你知道我什么意思，” Jensen嘟哝着。

Jared咧嘴笑了，“这没什么不好的，Jensen，我觉得你俩超搭的。”其他人也这么觉得的，但Jared没有说出来。

”哦，真有意思。”

Jared耸耸肩，“那你想让我说什么? ”

“我想让你告诉我我在瞎想，等Misha 恢复了我就会感觉好一点，我只是对朋友生病反应过度了。”

“哦，我不会那么说的。”

“为什么? ”

”因为这是胡扯，你知道的”

他们沉默了很长一段时间，Jared不打算说话，Jensen一直在看别的地方，最终看向Jared： “要是他没有一样的想法呢? ”

“要是他有呢? ”Jared反问。

“你在帮倒忙，伙计。”Jensen沮丧地看了他一眼。

“我不知道，你想让我问他吗? ”

Jensen 想象了一下Jared 可能会怎么跟 Misha 说，发自内心的表示：“他妈的没门，你敢。”

距离Misha的那次事故已经过去了两个星期，他们去参加了一个漫展。活动地点足够近，所以摄影棚里所有收到邀请的人都得去，又足够远，他们得住酒店。

Jensen依然对Misha有同样的感觉，但是他还没敢找Misha进行‘那个’谈话。Jensen相信Misha没注意自己对他有什么不同，所以至少在那之前Jensen还有时间给自己做心理建设。

Misha想知道Jensen身上见鬼的发生了什么，但决定给他点时间自己解决这个问题。如果漫展结束了还没解决，他就问他。

而Jared 呢？Jared 一直在嘲笑 Jensen ，威胁着要告诉 Misha ，但希望很快他就不用告诉 Misha 什么了，如果他的一点小安排成功了的话。

他们到了参加漫展所在的酒店，没过多久，Jensen就冲过走廊直奔Jared的房间。

”开门，你这个混蛋，” 他狠狠地捶门，转过头看着走廊另一边的Misha，站在他的房间外面，茫然又有些忧虑地回头看着Jensen。实际上，不只是站在他的房间外面，是站他们的房间外面！据那个被Jensen恐吓了的私人助理说，这个房间是Jared安排的，这样 Jensen 和 Misha 就可以住在一起了。这位私人助理，当然的，因为知道Jensen和Misha在一起，所以完全没觉得这安排有什么奇怪的。但她迅速逃离了现场，告诉其他人Jensen发脾气的时候天堂都要震上一震。

Jared一打开门，Jensen就冲进了门里。Jared被逗乐了，关上了他们身后的门。

“你在干什么？我不可能一整晚就跟Misha讲我对他的感觉。那会是地狱。”

“也可能是天堂，”Jared坏笑着说。

”或者就尴尬得要死，跟他如果看到我这几天在他身边硬起来一样尴尬。”

”哇哦……这信息量太大了。来嘛，老兄。你一直在无聊地闲逛。就试着跟他说说话，或者别的什么。事实上，什么都行。就算没有结果，他也不会说你什么的，”Jared没忍住，“或者要是你走运，他会做点什么呢。”

”你一点都不好笑。我希望你准备好收拾这一堆烂摊子了。”Jensen气冲冲地走了出去，他的愤怒和他刚来的时候一点都没有减少。

“怎么了？”他回到‘他们的’房间之后，Misha问道。

“没什么，”Jensen挥了挥手表示他的沮丧，“就是，Jared做了点事情。”

“你想谈谈吗? ”

“不，”Jensen愤怒的大吼，把Misha吓了一跳。Jensen深吸了一口气，“对不起。”

“呃，没事的，”Misha停顿了一下，然后说: “我打电话另要了一个房间，告诉他们有什么弄错了。”他盯着着Jensen的脸。他完全不知道发生了什么事，但是他相当确定和这个房间有关。一般情况下，Misha很容易就能读懂Jensen的心情，但这次不是。Jensen对他的话的反应也没有帮他更弄清楚一点。

“什么? 为什么? 呃，我是说，如果你想的话? 呃，是啊，好主意。”

“嗯，那我先走了，一会儿见? ” Misha站起来，收拾他的包。

Jensen盯着地板说，“当然，好的，一会儿见。”

Jensen叫他回来的时候，Misha几乎走出门了。“Mish，等等，”Jensen几步冲到门口抓住Misha的手腕，把他拉回房间，随手关上门。

“ Jensen? 到底出了什么问题? 你知道我会帮你的，什么都行。”

“你可能很快就不会那么说了，” Jensen停顿了一下，看了看地板，看了看门，又看了看房间，最后长出一口气，下定了决心，抬头对上Misha那双充满疑问的蓝眼睛。他们站的离房门很近， Jensen不知道自己希望的Misha脸上是什么表情，他看到的只有担心和关切，而且他知道这都是因为他，他知道 Jared 是对的，他必须做点什么。他已经冒着失去他和Misha已经拥有的一切的风险了，还有什么能让事情更糟？所以他靠过去吻了他。一个近乎纯洁的，迅速的嘴唇对嘴唇，但他希望这表达出足够的暗示了，如果Misha选择接受他。

Jensen退回去看向Misha的脸。Misha看起来不再担心了。他看上去没被吓到，他看上去甚至都不惊讶。他看上去像是在思考，像是在试着弄清楚这是不是一个玩笑。都到了这一步，Jensen不能让他认为这是个玩笑，所以他靠过去，再次吻了他。这次更加有力，更加饥渴，他再次抓住Misha的手腕，他的手沿着Misha的手背滑下去，手指弯曲纠缠着Misha的手指，紧紧抓住他的手。在Jensen感觉像是过了一个世纪之后，Misha回应了，他向这个吻倾身，嘴唇微微分开，让Jensen的舌尖短暂地感受到了Misha嘴里的湿热。Jensen觉得他在呻吟。他想永远更进一步，更深入，但Misha向后退了一步，他们分开了，眼睛注视着对方，彼此之间只有几英寸的距离。

“这样可以吗？”，Jensen问，他感到呼吸急促，紧张得要命，同时又很兴奋。

Misha没有直接回答，而是问: “这就是过去两周发生的事情吗? ”

“我猜是这样，对不起。” Misha一拳打在Jensen的胳膊上。“嗷! ”

”我以为出什么大事了，你个混蛋”

“这就是大事! ” Misha慢慢摇头，盯着Jensen，仿佛他疯了一样。Jensen口干舌燥。“这是个no吗？”他哑着声音问。

“不，白痴，这是个yes。” Misha说。

“什么? ”

“你问题的答案是“好的”，这样可以。”

“哦... ... 那很好。”Jensen的嘴突然决定要分泌唾液，于是他用舌头舔了舔嘴唇。Misha看着他这个动作，他的瞳孔明显地放大，而这实际上非常，非常性感。

Misha仍然盯着Jensen的嘴，身体向前倾，把Jensen推到这个狭窄房间的墙上。他的手指穿Jensen的指缝，Jensen紧紧握回去作为回应。

Misha把他往前拉，他们的嘴唇碰到了一起，然后互相挤压，然后分开，舌头缠在一起，Jensen把手放在Misha的脖子后面好把他拉得更近。他们挤在一起，嘴唇滑动着，吮吸着，舌头舔着，扭动着。Misha的嘴唇包着Jensen的舌头，又热又湿，他脖子后面的皮肤在Jensen的手掌下又凉又干。Jensen想要这一切，他想要这所有的感觉，想要Misha身上所有凉爽、温暖、潮湿、干燥的地方。他现在就想要，他的老二告诉他，他不在乎周围有没有人在看。

最终他们结束了亲吻，喘气喘得就好像他们刚刚一直在跑步。

Misha实际上笑出声了，他微微摇了摇头。“两个星期了，你一直在躲我，我们本来早就可以这样了。”

”抱歉，” Jensen把Misha往后推了一点，这样他们之间就有了一段距离，他看了看Misha，然后低头看了看他们之间的部位，“因为这个我才一直躲着你。” Misha顺着Jensen的眼神看到了他的勃起，在他的牛仔裤上顶起了一块，然后目光回到了他的脸上。Misha拉着Jensen的手，把他们带到床上。

他们坐在床边。亲密，情动，一开始有点放不开，对新发生的一切都有点不确定，但没持续太久。他们的手触碰彼此，爱抚彼此，胳膊，膝盖，手，脸，头发，大腿，脖子。俩人都完全不打算放开对方。Jensen需要这个就像他需要空气一样。他靠近了一点，他的双手沿着Misha的身体，从大腿到膝盖再返回，沿着后背，抚过胸口。Misha心跳得很快，他的呼吸急促而兴奋。Jensen吻了Misha的耳朵，下巴，脖子，脸颊，鼻子。他吻Misha的喉结的时候，他几乎是坐在Misha的膝盖上了，Misha把他的头往后仰给他更多的空间。Jensen轻轻地吮吸着，小心地不留下痕迹，并试探性地把他的勃起推向Misha的，在感受到Misha的呼吸为此一窒的时候轻声骂着脏话。

他推着Misha，鼓励他往后倒在床上，然后跪在床尾，看着他。Misha也看向他。他俩现在看起来得什么样啊。有点脸红，有点出汗，有点衣衫不整。以及非常欲求不满。Misha扭了扭屁股，挑了下眉毛。“我希望你不是只打算看着。”

作为回答，Jensen用手指轻轻弹了一下Misha的牛仔裤鼓起的地方，Misha为此轻抽了一口气，然后他爬下了床。他踢掉自己的鞋子，跪下在床边脱掉Misha的鞋袜。这不是他第一次做这些，但这次感觉不一样了，这次他高度意识到指尖下Misha皮肤的触感。这他妈只是他的脚而已。Jensen不耐烦地爬回床上，爬上去亲吻Misha，然后跪在胸前。

他看着Misha的脸，解开Misha衬衫上的一颗扣得很高的纽扣，手指抚过他的锁骨。粗糙的手指划过光滑的皮肤的时候，他看见了Misha脖子上的颤动。他突然无比想要感受这种颤动，于是将另一只手凑上去，贴在Misha的喉咙上。他能感觉到Misha的脉搏在加快。那双蓝眼睛依然睁大着注视着他。

Jensen解开了Misha衬衫上的又一颗纽扣，然后又·一颗，又·一颗，直到他能把它全部拉开。Jensen的手沿着他的胸骨上下滑动时，惊叹于他的皮肤是多么的平坦和紧致，以及他的手指下的骨骼和肌肉线条是多么的舒服，而Misha的呼吸变得急促起来。他几乎可以这样做一整天，但Misha抬起手，探进了Jensen衬衫抵着他裤腰处的皮肤，Jensen的手停止下了动作。很显然，他的大脑现在没法同时处理多项任务。等Misha弯起一根手指，塞进Jensen牛仔裤下面平角内裤的腰带里，从腹部抚摸到臀部，最后徘徊在从肚脐延伸到阴茎的细细的毛发上，Jensen可能已经失去了做任何事情的能力，除了专心感受那根长长的手指插进他的衣服，很近了，但还不够碰到他的勃起。Jensen以为自己心满意足地叹了口气，但在Misha看来，更像是一声毫无意义的咕哝。

Jensen深吸了一口气，让自己平静下来，然后抓住Misha的肩膀和臀部，把他翻过来放到自己面前。由于被吓了一跳，Misha整个身体都绷紧了，但Jensen只是想把同样的注意力放在他的背上。

Jensen俯下身子，额头抵着Misha的肩膀，轻声说， “相信我。”

Jensen 脱掉了 Misha 的衬衫。他的双手抚摸着Misha的后背，身体向前倾吮吸着Misha的脖子，用手指和舌头爱抚对方突出的肩胛骨，这种触碰出乎意料地色情。Misha弯起脖子，试图扭过头去迎接Jensen舔着他肌肉的舌头，Jensen把手伸进头发里，轻轻地把他的头推了回去。“别看，别动，好好享受。”Misha呻吟着，Jensen笑了。这种呻吟和哼哼之后肯定会更多。

Jensen站起身脱光衣服。每次Misha想转过身去看他，Jensen都会把他推回去。等Jensen终于全裸的时候，他爬回床上，跨坐在Misha的臀部上，他的双球和勃起抵着Misha赤裸的后背。Misha向后挺着身子，Jensen可一点都不想抱怨。Misha的后背和他接触的热量逼得他咬住嘴唇，努力想一些不那么性感的东西。在Misha这么火热，整个后背都发红的时候，这真的很难做到。

“牛仔裤” ，他呻吟着。

“什么? ”Jensen几乎无法处理语言了。

”牛仔裤，得脱掉”

这次Jensen听懂了，他膝盖着力做了起来，仍然跨坐在Misha身上。

“抬起你的屁股，”他说，Misha照做了，这导致Misha的屁股挤到Jensen的胯。他的脑子瞬间飞到了他可能还没准备好的地方，但他还是在粗糙的牛仔布上摩擦了几下他的勃起，然后他伸到Misha的臀部下面，摸索着解开了Misha的腰带。当看不到的情况下，那该死的皮带扣真的很难解，而Misha焦躁不安地推挤着Jensen的手更没有丝毫帮助。最后他还是解开了皮带，迅速解决了Misha牛仔裤上的扣子。他能感觉到Misha的勃起在他的内裤里紧绷的硬着，当他用手掌摩擦它的时候，Misha大声地呻吟，然后把自己向前推了一下。Jensen真的没有考虑过这些声音能对他做什么。

他把手指伸进Misha的四角内裤边里，把牛仔裤和内裤一起拉到Misha的膝盖上。Misha的屁股真的是一道不错的风景，但是Jensen计算出要花多长时间才能把Misha的牛仔裤整个拽出去之后，他决定先不逗弄他了。

”好了，你可以转过来了”

Misha立刻就转了过来，感激地将他的衣服踢掉。然后他花了些时间仔细看着Jensen，Jensen让他看，看着他的目光从他的脸上，到他的胸部，到他的肚子，当Misha的眼睛看向Jensen的鸡巴并停留在那里，它在他的审视下抽搐。

Misha用手抚摸着Jensen的胸部，轻轻地抚摸着他的乳头，感觉它们在他的抚摸下变硬了，同时观察着它对Jensen的阴茎产生的影响，默默记下什么有用什么没用，好方便他们的下一次。下一次。妈的，半小时前他甚至不知道会有第一次。

Jensen看着Misha，想知道为什么花了他这么久，过去几周的紧张焦虑都忘了。他让Misha呻吟扭动，挺动身体泄出前液，就好像他随时都会高潮一样。这让他觉得自己很强大，但又脆弱，他希望自己没有辜负Misha的期待。

他太过痴迷于自己对Misha身体的影响，以至忘记了自己身体的反应。Misha出乎他意料地用一只手抓住他的勃起，紧紧地握住，向上抚摸，拇指指腹滑过顶端的缝时，他弓起背。“哦，上帝，哦，上帝... ... ”，重复这些字句。

他感到自己的肌肉收紧，脊椎里有一股热流，大腿仿佛被针刺般的颤抖着，他控制不了自己，就在那几下短暂而迅速的爱抚之后，他射出炽热的白色精液，洒满了Misha的手和腹部。Misha还在抚摸Jensen软下去的阴茎，直到Jensen因为高潮后敏感的神经开始呻吟。Misha把手从Jensen换到他自己身上时，Jensen把推开了他，用自己的手取代了Misha的手。Jensen张开手指，慢慢地抚摸着Misha的阴茎，从双球到顶端，再到底部的双球。“Jensen，继续，求你了，”Misha重重的喘气，Jensen改变握法，更加坚定的握紧Misha，动作迅速又均匀的上下抚摸他，感觉到Misha在他身下绷紧，知道他接近了，开始动他的拇指，让每一次爱抚都挤压他的顶端。他感觉到Misha的肌肉在他高潮时绷紧了，伴随着一声长长的，颤抖着的呻吟，臀部随着高潮时的每一次抽搐摆动着，把自己送进Jensen的手里。

他们喘着气倒在了一起，Jensen先倒在Misha身上，在Misha因为Jensen的重量压在他的胸口呻吟时倒向另一侧。

“所以，那是可以的，” Jensen侧过身来看着Misha，脸上写满了玩味的表情。

“作为第一次尝试，还不错，”Misha对着天花板微笑着表示赞同。“我们下次会做得更好的。”他抓住Jensen的手放在胸前。

“操，”Jensen突然坐了起来，眼睛盯着床边的钟，“我们半个小时前就该去吃晚饭了。” 他相当惊恐的补充说: “每个人都会知道的。”

实际上，Misha和Jensen迟到了一个多小时才去吃晚饭，洗澡的时间比预期的要长(由于‘一些原因’) ，但似乎没有人惊讶或介意。

等他们匆匆忙忙地走进包间时，Jared抬头看着Jensen和Misha脸上愧疚的表情，露出了会心的微笑。Jared隔着桌上其他演员和剧组人员和他们打招呼的时候，Jensen吓坏了，“没事的，我告诉他们你们忙着在床上和好，所以会迟到。”

Misha和Jensen屏住了呼吸，但似乎没人觉得Jared的话有什么问题。

Jared向他们眨眨眼，站起身来，神神秘秘地低声说: “你们现在知道其他人一年前就知道的事情了。”

“什么? ”Jensen和Misha同时问。

“哎呀，你们不能再这样了，这过于可爱了。”Jared坐了回去，Misha和Jensen瞪着他的笑脸。Jared 很高兴 Jensen 和 Misha 终于知道他们在一起了。


End file.
